With the development of the Internet, the network resource has become a necessary information source in the people's daily pursuit life. More and more data would be stored at network servers to facilitate obtaining, but people usually worry about how to obtain the desired information from the vast network resource. In addition, it has become a fashion to obtain information via the Internet, but many people are still unable to go online or persecuted by the time and energy spent on going online to obtain the network resource.
In addition, It has been mature for the present method to make image codes on paper or other objects and the device applying the image codes. The present technology, such as China patent NO. 02122633.4 and China patent NO. 200420067103.1, is: pre-setting the image codes on the object surface on which printed target object, obtaining the codes via a image-reading device, decoding the codes by a processing unit to obtain the corresponding information, such as audio information etc, stored in the memory, so that it is accomplished that the relevant information corresponding to the target object could be heard or seen by clicking the target on the object with a device such as a stylus. If the above technology could be combined with network technology, a very convenient device for obtaining the network audio/video files could be provided for users.